


Bikini Ritual

by SwordofRebecca



Category: Dragon Quest 8
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica has a ritual that no one knows about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bikini Ritual

Fandom: Dragon Quest 8  
Title: Bikini Ritual  
Type: Fanfic  
Word Count: 622  
Characters: Jessica  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: Don't own Dragon Quest VIII  
Summary: Jessica has a ritual that no one knows about.

When Jessica found herself alone in her room, she stood in front of a mirror, admiring herself in her new "Magical Bikini". She did this with every new outfit. She stretched the top part of the bathing suit until the fabric glided across her nipples. She sighed with a smile. She walked over to the bed with a hand mirror.

She did this often, very often, and while she made it a point for no one to know, she didn't necessarily care if anyone did. Unless, of course, it was Angelo. She knew that there was no questioning his "ability", but he certainly didn't need to know what she did in private.

She stretched the fabric again and held the mirror close to one of her nipples. She watched it harden under the soft material. She moved her fingers up and down over the nipple. She liked the sound of it and loved the feel of it. She performed the same ritual on the other side.

Jessica decided that it was time to remove her top. She held the mirror over her naked breasts. She studied the pink nubs, watching each one move under her soft fingertips, watching them pucker. She grabbed one between two fingers and her thumb and twisted. Jessica grunted a little bit and decided that she no longer needed the mirror.

Both her hands moved over her breasts, and she felt grateful that they were nice and large. She held them close to her eyes, looking at her nipples as closely as possible. She licked her lips at the look of her fingertips over her nipples. Jessica closed her legs and squeezed while she held onto her breasts.

She breathed in and out with a steady rhythm, and when she felt some wetness squirt out of the area between her legs. Jessica took a second to lower the bottom part of her bikini. She briefly dipped her hand between her legs, held one of her breasts close to her eyes and watched the liquid glide over her sensitive tips.

"Oh, ah," Jessica sighed. She felt tempted to close her eyes and just feel, but she loved her breasts too much to blind herself to them. She opened her legs, but kept her hands on her breasts, hypnotized by the stretching of her nipples, her fingers moving over every small ridge. She continued licking her lips while her heart beat faster and faster.

Jessica pressed her breasts close together, making certain that one hand would cover both of her nubs while the one moved over her wet quim and then her clit. She continued to follow a pattern, only this time, she listened to the slick, slick, slick sounds. She kept her eyes on her breasts while she felt herself build up to a climax.

She kept her mouth closed to prevent any sound from escaping her lips. No one could hear her secretions, but anyone nearby would hear her cry out and she couldn't have that. Not now, not when she was almost there, just a few more quick strokes over her nipples, the "button" between her labia, and--

"Oh!" Jessica quickly pressed her lips together when she finally reached the peak she was looking for. She breathed quietly as the pleasurable waves passed over her body. Now, she held her head back and felt, simply felt. "Ah..."

After Jessica finished cleaning herself, she put her Bikini back on and slid into a simple pair of sandals. She stood in front of the mirror again, making sure that she looked presentable when she rejoined her friends in the common area. No one knew of her ritual, and she didn't know or care if it would stay that way.

**Author's Note:**

> For kink_bingo 2012. Kink: Nippleplay/Tit Torture.


End file.
